Characters and analysis
This page is here to help you understand the importance and role of each character in this novel. Main Characters In the book "Lord of the flies" there are 4 main characters. These 4 characters play the largest roles in the story. ' '''Ralph- '''Ralph is the very first character that is introduced in the story and plays the largest role. Ralph is a 12 year old boy with "fair hair". Ralph stumbles onto the beach right away in the book and meets Piggy who is not very friendly, which shows that Ralph is good with people. Ralph becomes leader getting the most votes out of all the boys on the island. Ralph is slightly older then most of the other boys, he is also more intelligent and just had better leadership skills. Ralph is not only smart and has great leadership skills but he is fit and has lots of knowledge. '''Piggy- '''Piggy is the second character introduced into the story. He too stumbles upon the beach but when he gets there Ralph is there. Piggy becomes comfortable wit h Ralph quickly and they become friends telling eachother about themselves going farther then just names. Piggy has asthma and is also on the heavier side. Piggy gets bullied allot because he is pushy nerdy and chubby so nobody cares about what he has to say most of the time. '''Jack-' Jack comes into the story when all the other boys come running to the sound of the conch being blown. He had a group of boys formed before everybody met up on the beach and they were called the choir boys. Jack is the oldest boy out of all the boys he has a sense of leadership inside of him but he is also very childish. Jack is very brave but he is also kind of stubborn and stupid. 'Simon-' Simon appears in the story at the same time as all the other boys but he is asked to go along with Ralph and Jack on their adventure around the island to see if there is anybody inhabiting the land. He is quite sort of awkward and antisocial. He is willing to work hard and he does what he is asked to do not really childish but there isnt much that is known about him because he keeps to himself most of the story. '''Secondary Characters There are lot of other characters (boys) in the book that are important to the story but not all of their namesare known and/ or arent in more than one scene. ''' ' '''Littleuns-', all of the youngest boys on the island form their own little group that the older boys call t he littleuns. The littleuns dont really do anything to help out anybody else they run around playing and joking around all day and when their hungry they find little berries and fruit to eat. The littleuns were the majority of the secondary characters in the book. 'The choir-' The choir had originally been a group of their own but once everybody assembled they split apart and became part of the colony. The choir was originaly made of the older boys and a few young that were following Jack as a leader, they were willing to hunt and start fires and stuff. Later on in the story ('SPOILER ALERT!) '''when Simon and Piggy are dead almost all of the boys left on the island team up (forming the choir again) to kill Ralph. ' '''